Pieces of Time
by dinodragon
Summary: Bella Swan is a guarded teenager, wary of everything and anything life has to offer. Edward Masen-Cullen is a young man, running from a past he thought he'd left behind. Never in their wildest dreams did they think they'd ever see each other again. Love has many different forms, but which ones are the right ones? AU/AH/Mature Audiences
1. Chapter One

_I'm laying down on my big-girl bed that has my little pony ponies on it. Rainbow Dash is the biggest and prettiest because her hair is full of lots of different colors and she's the biggest on the blanket. _

_I jump when Mommy's loud voice is sent flying up the stairs._

"_Bella, sweetie, I'm running to the store to get you those cupcakes you wanted for your end of the school year party tomorrow. Your father's here until I come back!"_

_It's quiet when the back door closes, and after a minute or three I hear the big red truck start up, because it's the loudest on the block and makes the loudest noises ever. When I don't hear the noises anymore, I know Mommy's gone again._

_My mind wanders when it's quiet in the house – my house._

_The silence is deafening, though no noises or sounds are made. But I know he's here somewhere - maybe in the room he calls an office. I breathe in and out, in and out slow, just like he told me and pretend to be in my happy place, because I know what comes next._

_I know what comes next cause I hear the office door slam shut loud. _

_My happy place is with him, somewhere or anywhere in the park that's really far away but close to him. There's swings and a sandbox and toys and chocolate frosted cupcakes that Mommy used to make when I littler. There's zillions of butterflies and soft green grass and his eyes are shining so bright from the sun when he looks at me. Later, he tries to hide from me behind the rose bushes at the end of the park, because he's picking me a rose that is newly new just like he always does every time we go to the park. He says I'm his princess and that he's my prince and that we'll live happily ever after where no one can hurt us anymore. _

_How does he know that?_

_I hear footsteps coming up the wood stairs, and I'm quick to hide under my bed, though it's really squishy like bugs underneath there and the hard wood hurts my head. I've already double checked my little desk chair is against the door so he won't come in._

_I hope it's enough; I can't reach the lock yet._

_The footsteps get louder and I try to remember to breathe in and out, in and out, just like he said but it's so hard when the noise and the sounds and the footsteps breaks through all the quiet. And those big loud footsteps are so close and then they stop, and I know they're right outside my periwinkle door. _

_In and out, in and out. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. _

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

_I count and I say the alphabet and then I hold my breath when the knob on the door turns._

_In my head I pray to the guy Mommy tells me every night to pray to. She says he's above the sky and he helps with everyone's problems._

_I told him to pray to the man in the sky too, but when I did he looked sad and said that man didn't answer his prayers yet._

_With a hard push and a tough shove, my chair falls backwards and makes loud noises on the floor when it hits. I can see his furry feet as he carefully walks in, and I can tell he's looking for me because he stops quick and makes a weird grunting noise. Then, he sighs deep and walks so close to my big girl bed._

"_Bella, baby, why do you insist on hiding from me? I just want to show you something." _


	2. Chapter Two

_He quickly grabs my arm and pulls me from under my big girl bed, and I hit my head so hard on the wood that pain and red and lots of different feelings burst behind my eyes, making me dizzy. He stands me up straight and holds my arms tight because I'm swaying, but I stare at his furry feet cause I'm scared of his eyes. Last time they were angry and harsh and made me cry more._

"_Bella, what have I told you about hiding from me? Daddy doesn't like that at all," he says quietly, and his voice is swaying like my body. I just know he's been drinking that smelly stuff that's hiding behind my poptarts and Oreos in the really tall kitchen cabinet. Mommy doesn't know he drinks it but he does it anyway. Mommy doesn't know a lot of things. _

"_Look at me!" His voice is loud and mean and I'm quick to meet his gaze._

_He's not wearing a t-shirt his chest is sweaty and I'm trying to count but it's not working. Those eyes – those eyes that look exactly like mine look like they're not even looking at me. My head really hurts and I can feel my heartbeat in my arms cause he's holding them so tight. I wish I was with him in the sandbox building a castle that we could live in forever. He'd be my prince and I'd be his princess and nothing would ever hurt us._

_A feel his hand even before it moves. I feel it when it touches my shoulder, and I close my eyes._

"_Daddy loves you so much, Bella baby, you know that?" he says, and his hand is moving lower and lower, on my neck, on my chest. He grabs, but there's nothing there. He moans, and tells me that I feel so good in his hands, but I don't know what he's feeling. He whispers words in my ear that I don't understand, and I'm wishing I were with him, looking at him as he gives me a flower and tells me I'm pretty today and every day._

_I feel us moving back to my big girl bed, because he only does this in my room, not anywhere else. Tears run down by cheek and touch his hands as they pull at my night shirt, but he pretends not to feel them. I want to scream and shout and kick and yell but he's so much stronger and bigger than me and I know it's stupid._

_My shirt with Barbie on it and my matching sleep pants are not on my body anymore. I don't know when he took them off of me, or where they are. My underwears are purple and the match my door with the lines that show how big I'm growing and the stickers Nana gave me for Christmas. Mommy gave them to me when he was drinking that smelly stuff in his office. I keep my eyes on his hands and hold my breath and try to count to ten, and then backwards. They're moving closer to me and I don't like it at all._

_Somehow, I squeak and sob, and I can't take it back because it's already out._

"_No no baby Bella, don't cry. I'll make you feel so good, sweetheart," he whispers, but his voice is like the blender when Mommy makes me smoothies. It's choppy and slurry and I don't like it at all._

_He's touching me over my underwears and moaning and groaning and telling me how hot I am, and I can't help thinking about him and his shining eyes at the park. His hands are pulling my underwears down and now I'm nakey and he's grinning at me like I'm the best mac and cheese dinner he's ever seen. It's scary._

_I pray and pray and pray some more to God and his son in the sky – he told me the guy had the name God cause he was the best king ever, and that he had a son too – to make man who's supposed to be my Daddy stop._

_I just want to sleep forever and maybe never wake up cause anything must be better than this and in my dreams I'm with him every day and we pick flowers and eat ice cream and chocolate frosted cupcakes and the sun is always shinning in his pretty green eyes. _

_His hand is between my legs and he's touching the skin there and putting his lips on my neck and chest and I can't stop crying. Soon, I feel his body cover mine and I shut my eyes tighter, cause I feel he's nakey just like me. And that gross thing between his legs is touching the skin between mine and I cry harder cause I know it's going to hurt. It hurts every time, every time he drinks those nasty drinks or when he comes in my big girl room late-late at night, or when Mommy leaves for work. Every time is just the same and he won't stop like he said he would._

"_Baby Bella, my baby girl. Are you ready for me?"_


End file.
